Kiss the girl
by mullett
Summary: harry y ginny se gustan pero ninguno de los dos es capaz de decirse nada pero con la ayuda de una cancion sus sentimientos saldran a flote.


(( bueno ...este vendira siendo mi primer fic! es con la bellisima cancion de Kiss the girl de la sirenita les recomiendo que baje la cancion la que la canta es ...ashley tisdale ests hermosisima bueno sin mas A LEER! en este fic ron hermione y harry no se conocen entre ellos. )) 

Harry y ron platicaban animadamente ... cuando vieron a dos chicas entrar al salón. Platicando entre ellas.

- Mira quien llego...-

Dijo ron apuntando a ginny.Esta traia un vestido rosa con una cinta azul en medio y lijeramente maquillada. Traia el pelo ondulado y sus ojos azules resaltaban haciendola ver muy guapa a los ojos de harry.

Harry miro a la pelirroja y la musica empezo a sonar.

**oh (kiss the girl)  
oh (kiss the girl)**

**there you see her sitting there across the way**

Ginny sentia una mirada en ella,rapidamente volteo dandole al moreno una hermosa sonrisa.Hary bajo la mirada sonrojado.

**she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her.  
and you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl**

- vamos hombre que tienes que perder? - lo animaba ron.

Con paso decidido se aserco a la pelirroja,mientras ron miraba todo a distancia viendo que era lo que pasaria.Harry apenas iba a tocar su hombro cuando hermione y levender se la llevaron del lugar a la pista a bailar.

- NOoo! - dijo ron para el mismo

Harry desepcionado fue hacia ron ...

- No pude decirle nada... -

- ya habra oportunidad ...-

hArry la miraba a lo lejos con una sonrisa, sin saber por que queria besarla y sentia que habia algo en esa chica que le decia que ella tambien queria ser besada.

**yes...you want her look at her, you'll know you do it's possible she wants you too there is one way to ask her it don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

Desepcionado de no poder siquiera hablarle fue hacia las bebidas a tomar un poco de ponche.Cuando ...ginny sedienta se le escapo a hermione y leavender que aun seguian bailando pero..ron se les habia unido cosa que sorpendio a harry.Harry y ginny se miraron a los ojos y ambos sonreian,sin duda habia sido amor a primera vista.Harry queria decir algo pero simplemente las palabras no salian de su boca y ginny lo miraba atento,esperando alguna palabra de el.

**sha la la la la la my oh my looks like the boys too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl sha la la la la la ain't that sad?  
it's such a shame too bad.  
you're gonna miss the girl go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

De nuevo ron hermione y lavender aparecieron ..llevandose cada quien a cada cual.ron a harry y hermione y leav a ginny.Harry bailaba con cho sin muchas ganas mientras que miraba como otro chico se asercaba a sacar a bailar a ginny.Despues de que bailaron harry se despidio de cho y al parecer ginny le dio las gracias al chico y se sento en una de las sillas. Harry la miraba a la distancia mientras habia una pelea en su interior si asercarse o no.

**now's your moment floating in a blue lagoon**

Cuando apenas iba a asercarse ...miro al lado extremo y un chico tambien comenzaba a sercarse a ginny.

**boy you better do it soon no time will be better she don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

Decidiendose por fin acelero el paso y llego a ginny. Esta levanto la mirada sonriendole y harry sintio un escalofrio recoriendo su espalda. Le ofrecio su mano invitandola a bailar y ginny sonrio aun más habia algo en harry que ginny se sentia atraida.

**sha la la la la la my oh my looks like the boys too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl sha la la la la la ain't that sad?  
it's such a shame too bad you're gonna miss the girl**

Bailaban animadamente mirandose fijamente a los ojos cuando sin saber sus bocas estaban muy serca uno del otro.harry no sabia que hacer queria besarla pero y si besaba mal,ginny lo miraba impaciente.

**sha la la la la la don't be scared you better be prepared go on and kiss the girl**

Se fue asercando mas y mas a ella.escuchaba su respiracion ...ginny cerro los ojos como aprobando que podia besarla y sin más harry rompio el ultimo espacio entre ellos besandola porfin,

**la la la la la la la la go on and kiss the girl la la la la la la la la go on and kiss the girl**

Siguieron bailando un rato más la musica.Ginny sentia que habia una conexión especial cuando estaba con harry. Y harry por su parte estaba mas que feliz de haberla besado.Se aserco a su oido y le susurro suavemente.

- se mi novia ...-

Ginny se sorpendio y le dio otro beso.

- eso fue un si ? -

Ella se rio y siguieron bailando, abrazados mientras ron y hermione se unian a ellos.

**sha la la la la la my oh my looks like the boys too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl sha la la la la la ain't that sad?  
it's such a shame too bad you're gonna miss the girl**

**la la la la la la la la go on and kiss the girl go on and kiss that girl la la la la la la la la go on and kiss the girl go on and kiss the girl kiss the girl (kiss is the girl)  
go on and kiss the girl**

(( FIn! el amor ...es cosa del destino ... )) (( espero que les haya gustado ) fue cortito pero espero haya sido de su agrado..) tengo otro fic en proceso y espero ponerlo pronto me despido de ustedes y dejen rr pls ) adios ...)) (( y .  
recuerden que la magia SI es real ...))


End file.
